KATIE AND THE MEXICAN
by SpanishLily
Summary: AU. Continuation of my Fanfic: "Let her go." After letting Naomi go, Emily decides to take a trip to Belize with her good friend Cassie...maybe she can let go of Naomi...but there's one person in her life she would NEVER be able to let go of. No matter how hard she tries.
1. Chapter 1

KATIE AND THE MEXICAN

What the fuck?"

Emily Fitch was 23 years old when she first got arrested. She was fresh out of Uni, returning home from Brazil when she was stopped midway through the jet bridge as she boarded her connecting flight to London Heathrow. It was the most embarrassing moment of her life. So far.

"My name is Emily, not Katherine…Katie…_that cow_…is my sister. We are twins."

Up until that moment, as far as she could remember Katie had always managed to somehow ruin her existence but even she had to admit that being kept in jail in Madrid for ten whole days while they stupid British diplomat on duty figured out how to get her home topped all that Katie had done up to that point.

This time was a lot worse.

"Where the _fuck_ are they taking us?"

That is all she heard from her mate Cassie, who was sitting next to her in the car that took them both into the Belizean-Mexican border where they had been stopped and arrested without any questions by some men in Mexican police uniforms. She could feel in Cassie's hand, which shook uncontrollably, that this was the first time something like this had ever happened to her.

"It's gonna be okay" Emily told Cass, as she held her hand even tighter and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

In front of the car she could hear two men, aside from the two that were sitting next to each one of them, who spoke in a very unfamiliar mix of Spanish and another language or dialect she couldn't recognize.

For a moment Emily wished she could believe herself when she told Cassie they were going to be okay. This seemed like the same old thing that always happened to her. She was mistaken for Katie, she was arrested, she was fingerprinted and then all was just fine and she was let go.

But in the back of her mind she sort of felt like she was lying to herself. This didn't feel at all like the rest of the times. She didn't feel safe. She wasn't in an airport, or in a disco, or even on border between two countries. She was in the middle of nowhere and suddenly she was taken. And it seemed almost as if that check point that the men had stopped her at wasn't there a few hours before they had left her hotel.

She held Cassie's hand even tighter and hoped to God this was just another misunderstanding.

"I should've never dyed my hair back to brown" she told Cassie with a knot in her throat.

She almost smiled as she saw Cassie's puzzled reaction to her comment and almost felt like going back to doing what she was about to do before she was so rudely interrupted.

_"I never thought I'd see something that beautiful…" Cassie said to Emily as she looked at the pictures they had taken a few hours before. _

_"I know what you mean" Emily said sweetly looking at Cassie for a minute and then setting her sight back on the road. _

_Things between Cassie and Ems had never taken off quite well because there was always something in their way. First there was Sid going back to Miami and then there was Naomi…and her fiancé, and her wedding and the way she made Emily's life seem worthless without her. But she had finally been able to let go. And since then life had been amazing, and it was all thanks to Cassie and her smile and her eyes and her lips…_

Suddenly the van they were riding on had come to a complete halt and the driver had gotten out and started to yell at someone over the phone in Spanish. He wasn't wearing a uniform, like the other men, but he seemed to be the boss of everyone as all the other men scampered around him as he gave them orders that Emily couldn't understand.

"What are they saying Ems?" said Cassie moving closer to her friend both for warmth and for protection. Emily seemed so bold and so sure about herself during such a grave time that Cassie almost felt as though Emily would jump out at the men and beat them all up and then they'd ride out together into the sunrise. The day was just about the start.

"Shhh…let me listen" Ems said placing her finger on Cassie's lips and then lingering for a minute while she looked into her frightened eyes. All she could hear was one word that seemed familiar but at the same time she couldn't remember exactly what it meant.

"_Patrona_" She kept on saying to herself in her head, trying to remember where she had heard it from.

"_Patrona_" she said aloud after a few minutes of repeating it in her head.

"_Patrona_…like _Patron_…the tequila" Cassie answered back to her a bit puzzled at the word Emily had picked up from the men's conversation. She laughed at bit at the thought of how many times her and Cass had gotten very very drunk with that tequila.

"Why are you laughing?" Cassie in the single softest voice anyone had ever heard.

"It reminds me of that time that you and Maxxie and I were on holiday…right after Sid left you the first time…"

Before she could finish her sentence the door on both sides of the van opened and both girls were forcefully pulled out of the vehicles at gunpoint and walked inside what seemed like an old colonial home in the middle of nowhere.

As Emily tried looking back at Cassie, the man holding her would place a gun to her head and push her to look forward. But she kept on trying to look back to make sure Cass was okay.

When they arrived a long hallway, the man holding on to Emily opened a large rolling door and motioned for her to sit down while he took off her cuffs.

"_Sientese patroncita_" he said with a friendlier voice as she started to hear steps behind him and then a voice she hadn't heard from in what could've been years.

"_Andale Guero_" he said to the man who took Emily's cuffs off and then proceed to stand in front of her with his hand on his gun holster.

"_A donde está tu chingada hermana_…where is Katie?" He said to her in Spanish and some broken English as he stood closer to her than he was before.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know where Katie is at, she's been missing for almost five years…we've all thought she was with you." said Emily standing up and facing him without regards to his threatening posture.

She really could care less who he was or what sort of "power" he had on everyone and everything that surrounded him at the moment. All she knew was that it was his fault that Katie was now on the most wanted list in every country she had visited so far. It was his fault that her dad had had that stroke and that her mom had left back to Malaga with James. It was his fault that she hadn't seen her sister in what was now five years. And as much as she tried to hide it, she did always care for Katie…even if Katie didn't really care for anyone else but herself.

"She was with me...until three days ago. And then she went missing and now you're here. _Dime donde esta_. You MUST know where she is!"

He seemed upset and actually concerned about the whereabouts of Katie.

"Alejandro, I really don't know. _No sé dónde esta_" She answered back in her very best Spanish as she watched him pull out a bottle out of his cabinet and serve himself and then her a drink.

"Your fucking sister is a real hassle" he said to her in his thick accent.

"Tell me about it" she said taking a taste of the drink he offered her and then suddenly feeling a bit calmer about the situation.

"If she's not with you...then where the FUCK did she go!" he said stomping his hand on a desk that was near by him and then drinking right out of the bottle.

"You must calm down Alejandro…she's Katie, Katie just does this shit."

She wasn't sure what she was saying and the truth was that the thought of Katie gone missing was giving her a pain in the pit of her stomach. A pain she hadn't felt in ages.

"No she doesn't….she knows much better than this…she knows this place is dangerous…and her…_y el chamaco…los dos perdidos por tres dias, por Dios…"_

_"Chamaco?" _Emily asked a bit puzzled. She thought she knew what the word meant but she wasn't sure she was interpreting it correctly.

"My kid, Emily…she took my kid…" he said pulling the gun out of the holster and playing with it slightly.

"Your kid…what kid?"

"Your sister is pregnant…_tiene 3 meses_"

"Pregnant?" she said once again puzzled by what Alejandro was revealing to her. "She can't be pregnant…Katie was diagnosed…"

"Misdiagnosed…she's fine. I took her to every fucking hospital all over the fucking world just to make sure. They fixed her up…and she's got my _Chamaco_ in her belly and now God knows where the fuck they've taken her."


	2. Chapter 2

"They?"

"_Los hijoeputas del equis-50_" he said as he started to get more and more furious and to throw things all over the room.

"Alejandro!" Emily yelled at her brother in law. "Would you calm the fuck down a minute and explain to me who the fuck the X-50s are?"

"They are my rivals…our rivals…they been trying to get me back after we took this part of the territory from them, but they haven't been able to catch me…but then I made the stupid mistake of telling everyone about Katie's pregnancy and now she's missing. I don't know what the fuck to do. "

Suddenly Emily couldn't breathe. Thought she had been hearing about Katie's disappearance for a few minutes now it was almost as if the news had just hit the part of the brain where she had hidden feeling for her crazy twin sister. And all of a sudden she started to cry at just the thought of where Katie could be or what she could be going through.

Alejandro walked over to her and held her tight and told her he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her and then after a few more drinks and a long talk he called his men over and sent Emily up to see Cassie who was sitting alone in a room that was being guarded by a young attractive man which she called Willie.

"Cassie, are you okay?"

Without letting her answer, Emily took her mate into her arms and started to kiss her cheeks and then her eyes and then…when she tried to kiss her like she'd been wanting to do, she stopped herself and thought this was no time for this to happen.

Cassie told her she was alright as Emily sat on the bed next to her and they just held one another. Emily told Cassie all that was going on with Katie and then explained to her that as soon as midday she was going to be flown back to Mexico City where she would report her passport stolen at the embassy and then be flown right back to Miami.

Cassie wasn't really following Emily's explanations.

"I rather stay here with you" She said in an almost childish voice and then she proceeded to give Emily and kiss in the cheek.

"I wish this was different Cass, but it isn't. Katie's life is in danger…my life is in danger…I am not gonna put you in this same situation. I want you to be safe and sound at home, like you should be…"

"But I don't want to go home without you, Em" She said as she held Emily's jaw between her hand and started to kiss her.

"Oh Cassie…" She said after a sigh of excitement and regret. "This isn't the place nor the time for this. You don't know how much I really wish it was. But it's not. "

Then she took Cassie's hand in hers and gave her a peck on the lips and said goodbye walked out the room into the hallway where her escort was waiting for her.

"Where is Alejandro?" She said to the tall man who had taken her cuffs off a few moments prior.

"He's on the helicopter _Patrona_…waiting for you like usual._"_

Emily smiled at the thought of having to do this again and remembered the last time she had impersonated Katie. It had been such a long time, it had been years since then and now all of that happened that day seemed so very far away from the Emily she was now.

_She locked up Katie's locker after picking up all her trash and placing it in her purse. There she was with a cheeky smile on her face and those piercing blue eyes that had always made Emily smile. _

_"Nice job" she said rubbing off some of Emily's makeup off her face and laughing. _

_"Don't, it took fucking ages" Emily replied with a nervous laughter. _

_"Yea, well…I wish I had someone to pass my exams for me." _

_"Yea"_

_There they were those beautiful blue eyes that stared at her in both awe and utter amusement. It was Naomi. _

She'd recognize her in an instant. Naomi Campbell had been and still was the only person in the entire world who had the power to unarm Emily at a short distance, with just a single look. And now that Emily was on a helicopter next to her brother in law, once again pretending to be Katie she wished for a moment that she could be that Emily that she once was. She wished she was back in Roundview, with her friends, with her sister, with Naomi…before they were all forced to grow up. When life was just smoking and drinking and partying…and the lake.

She looked down below at the lakes and the mountains and the ocean and she closed her eyes for moment and couldn't help herself.

"God, I wish I knew where you are…" she said in a soft voice that she thought no one could hear.

"It's gonna be alright, _reina…" _Alejandro said to Emily as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We are gonna find your sister…she's going to be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Only a few hours later Alejandro and Emily were now on a private jet that would take them to a safe destination unknown. According to their plan she was to act like she was Katie, even in front of their own men. Alejandro warned her that in this business no one could be trusted and that this was the only way they were going to be able to get Katie and his kid back home safe.

Despite her doubts, she had no choice but to trust all that Alejandro said to her because her mission was to get Katie and her niece or nephew back and in some kind of safety and then possibly kill her with her very own hands.

'Fucking Cow…never in a million years did I ever think I was going to have to live through something like this…"

There she was, all dressed in black with her hair and her nails and the exaggerated make up that her sister wore. And all that wasn't too bad because she'd done it all before. The worse of all was having to stand her brother in law grabbing her ass or kissing her right on the lips every time he could.

It was as if he was showing her off to all the people that were in that small private party in a ranch in God knows where.

"Alex, I need to go to the restroom" she said to her brother in law as she pretended to nibble on his ear and tell him something more interesting.

"Get up, walk to the back and make a right. Let El Guero follow you. Don't panic when he goes in with you and stands outside. Let him talk to you but don't look at him and ignore all he says. Walk out and come right back over here…don't talk to ANYONE else except for me."

As she walked down the dance floor with Guero on her back she started to feel bad for her sister.

"This is what she must feel like, every single day of her life…how could she take all this shit for a man?"

Then she remembered the last conversation she had with Katie.

_"You are so fucking stupid Katie Fitch, what do you think Mom and Dad would say when they hear where you are…and who you're with….are you fucking mental?"_

_"I don't give a fuck Emsy, this is my life, my business…and I love him…and he loves me. And that's all that matters, right?"_

_"But he's a fucking criminal…and not just any criminal…he's like the third most wanted in the world. Can't you think it over…"_

_"What if it was Naomi?"_

_"What?"_

_"If Naomi was the fucking third most wanted, if she was a fucking criminal like what you call Alejandro…would you give her up then?"_

She stayed sitting on the toilet seat trying to calm her down for a bit. This was all too much for one day. She hadn't slept very well in the last couple of days since she'd flown in to Belize for her mini-break with Cass. For a minute she thought of her friend and hoped that by now she was safe and possibly back in Miami…where she wished she was at that exact moment.

"_Patrona_" she heard loud bang on the door and _Guero_ calling her name.

She wanted so much not to answer the door but she knew that if she didn't soon three of Alejandro's men were gonna kick it open and find her sitting on the loo, taking deep breaths.

She got up and took a deep breath and started to walk up to the door when all of a sudden she heard bullets.

This was by far the scariest moments of her entire life. Her reaction was so quick that she even surprised herself when she found that she was in a type of linen closet that could hardly hold her. Then she heard a huge bang and felt someone's hand grab hers and pull her toward him. She ran tight close to the man dressed in black leather who seemed to be protecting her from the fire war that was going on right where she had been just five minutes prior.

Then she looked toward where she had been and did not see Alejandro and started to panic. She was alone again.

"Where is he?" She yelled out to the man who pushed her outside the building and then placed her in some hand cuffs.

"Who cares where he's at right now…what you should care about is where you're going right now…Emily? Or is it Katie?" Said the tall blonde man of about thirty who was now holding a flash light to her face.

She did not say anything. Alex had told her not to talk and she did not know who this was. All she knew was that no matter who it was, they weren't sure whether she was Katie or Emily and this seemed like an advantage to her cause.


	4. Chapter 4

After what she felt was hours of riding through the desert, Emily could no longer stand how tired she was and she fell asleep. When she woke up she was in a small room, on a bed with something like a gray scrub on her and she was missing her shoes.

She got up, looked around and noticed there were no windows and started to worry. She tried to push the doorknob but it was locked, though no one seemed to be guarding the outside. At first she was still too sleepy to react but then she started to feel restless and a bit scared and she decided to start to smack her legs into the door to try to open it.

At the first and second try she was unsuccessful, but on the third she did not make it past the middle of the room before she felt the door being opened and a skinny white man in military façades walk in.

"You must be Ms. Fitch" He said trying to keep eye contact with Emily who immediately looked away.

She did not respond anything.

"Miles here is going to escort you to the interrogation room for questioning. I suggest you wear the shoes we've provided along with a jacket that is on the hanger nearby your bed. "

"When am I?" was all she allowed herself to say while she was opening the wardrobe to dress herself.

"You're in the US of A, ma'am" he said as he turned to salute Miles and then left Emily alone to finish dressing.

Within minutes she was in front of a big green door where she was motioned to walk into by her escort.

"Oh my God" was all she heard while she saw her running toward her and giving her a hug.

She hugged her back instinctively, though she would've rather smacked her for being stupid enough to get them both into this mess.

But she couldn't tell her anything right now. She hugged her and kissed her cheeks and checked that she was okay. Then she looked down at her belly and placed her hand on it slightly and smiled and hugged her again while talking softly into her ear.

"They don't know which one of us if you…follow my lead." she said to her sister as they started to get separated by the agents who were sitting on the other side of the table.

"Emily" said the female agent as she unbuttoned her black jacket and stood in front of the twins.

"Yes" they both answered almost instinctively, something that made Emily smile just a little on the inside.

"So I see you are both in on this little game."

"Emily" the agent went on to say, after a minute of silence. "Do you happen to know that covering for your sister is a penalty that is punishable within international law with up to 10 years in prison?"

Not one of them budged. Emily took Katie's hand on hers and then started to feel her fingers…and they felt very weird. She looked at her as Katie smiled.

She then started to feel her own hands and remembered something that had happened a few hours before when she was in the ranch with Alejandro.

_"This is all of the clothes I've got that are Katie's" Alejandro told Emily as he opened the many closets filled with clothes that obviously belonged to her sister. _

_"Pick any of them, but make sure you're wearing black." He said as he walked around the room looking at the dresses that hung from the huge closet. _

_"I'll leave you alone now. But before I do I need you to make sure you wear these." He said pulling some gloves out of a small bag that was in his pocket and handing them to her. _

_She pulled them out and put them on immediately and felt a weird sensation from the powder that stuck immediately between her fingers and made a paste with her sweat. _

_"Don't take them off for nothing until I tell you to…you hear me?"_

_"Yes, I understand" was all she said and without taking them off she started to look for dresses that she thought Katie might wear. _

"We still haven't figured out how it is that our scanners find no fingerprints off either one of you…but no matter what you've used to remove the prints…rest assured that it'll be temporary and then…Emily…" She said looking straight at Emily who looked away from her and started to look at her sister. "We WILL know which one of you is which…but by that time you will both be in a whole mess of trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily wasn't allowed to see Katie for too long that night and they both hugged really tightly and Emily told her she was on her side before letting her go.

While in confinement Emily wasn't able to sleep too well, despite the fact that her escort had told her she was to be up early the next morning.

All she could think about was Katie and how she was feeling. She thought about how glad she had been when she saw her sister was alive and well and even more glad when she felt the tiny baby bump that was hardly noticeable from afar. She couldn't stop thinking of the time when Katie told her about not being able to have children and just the thought of that moment made Emily cry like she hadn't cried in a long time.

_"I still don't know how it was you convinced mom to take dad back after all these things he's done. You must really have a hold on mom, I am kind of jealous to tell you the truth…" _

_Emily and Katie were laying on top of inflatable mattresses in their room at the Fitch's family home. It had been a few days after Rob Fitch had managed to lose it all but they were glad they were together, even at this most chaotic time. _

_"Em, I gotta tell you something…" said Katie pushing herself up on the mattress with her elbows to look at her sister. _

_"What is it?" Emily said a little worried at seeing Katie's face suddenly tense up and tears start to come out her eyes. _

_"I was at the doctor's a few days ago, because I thought I might be pregnant…Sam and I were being stupid and I thought maybe I was…"_

_"But you aren't, right?" said Ems moving closer toward where her sister was now sitting down. _

_"I am not…and I could never be pregnant Ems…I am infertile."_

Those words wrapped around Emily's mind as she lay on that small bed and remembered how much Katie had cried that night while she held her.

After that, Emily had a sort newfound respect toward Katie; even after all she did to her. But this new respect didn't last too long after Katie had met Alex and had gotten her and her family in so much trouble.

But what Emily now felt for Katie was something different. She saw her as someone different. It was odd because she had only been with Katie for a few minutes but even just looking into her sister's eyes was awe inspiring to Emily. She wasn't sure why it was she felt that way, but suddenly she started to feel that connection that she hadn't managed to have with Katie since they were young. And then she felt sorry for her sister. For the first time, since she could remember, she felt sorry for Katie's situation. She felt bad that she had to go through all of this and that she had to go through it alone.

"I am on your side" she felt herself say aloud before falling deeply asleep. She was so tired of all that had gone on in the last few days, but she knew one thing…she wasn't gonna give up on her sister. After all, God had permitted her and Katie to be twins and it was for a reason. Maybe that reason was just about to come up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Katherine Meghan Fitch Ramirez, please step forward."

They were in a room full of officers and a few non-uniformed agents when she was called in to confess. She stood up without even looking at her sister and started walking toward the officer who had taken her confession from her a few hours before.

"Ms. Fitch, How do you plea?"

"Guilty, your honor"

She looked at her sister who stood up instinctually to say something before she was say back down by her own escort and told to be quiet.

"Wait, you can't do that…" her sister yelled from the back as she stood up and walked over to the officer and sat back down to hear her sentence.

Her eyes were blank, like those of someone who was determined to do anything she could to finish this entire thing once and for all. She was so tired…so sick and tired of it all that she could care less what the officer was reading at that moment. All she wanted was for all this to end. She wanted nothing more than to all this to be over so she could go on with her life.

"For the charges of complicity to such international and US Federal crimes as money laundering, narcotic distribution, violent crimes against both public and private…"

They read these charges but she could care less because no matter how long she'd had to be imprisoned she had nothing to lose.

"And for all those aforementioned we sentence you to a term of no more than 20 years in a United States Federal Prison…"

"WHAT!" She heard her sister yell once again and then be taken out of the courtroom in a clear state of nerves.

"Please make sure she's okay" Emily said to the officer that was in charge of her case as the judge kept reading the particularities of her sentence.

"As part of the plea bargain, Ms. Fitch has requested the release and reinstatement of her twin sister Emily J. Fitch's documents that were lost during the capture efforts in Tamaulipas, Mexico."

Emily had decided the night before that she could not let Katie and her child suffer through the harshness of being imprisoned. And she wasn't sure if Katie deserved it or not, because she did not know how much participation her sister had had with the operations of the Ramirez Family Cartel, but she did not care.

After thinking it through all night and praying a lot she had figured out that this was the only way for Katie and the baby to be well. She had figured out that out of both her and sister and her, Katie had a better chance of finding happiness and of living a normal life away from all these things that she had involved herself with.

After all, Alejandro was now dead and with her being imprisoned the X-50, the Feds, and all of the Ramirez's enemies had no chance of doing anything to Katie and her child. If Emily posed as Katie, there was no longer a Ramirez child and the danger of having the X-50 or any other one of the Ramirez's enemies come after Katie was eradicated. This was the only way to keep them both safe.

And as she walked down the hallway where her sister was sitting, waiting for her, she had not even shed a tear. She wasn't scared of what she had just done. She wasn't scared of being imprisoned because to Emily all that made her Emily was now gone and she really had nothing else that mattered enough to sacrifice Katie and her baby's life over it.

"I can't let you do this" Katie said to her sister as she cried and held her like she had never done before. "I did this Emsy, Emsy no-go…I deserve this Emily…you don't"

But Emily did not react. Instead she took Katie's hair in her hand and told her she liked it better when it was red and shorter and then told her to say hello to mom and James when she arrived in Malaga.

Emily did not let Katie say another word and then kissed her sister on the forehead and touched her belly and told her she needed to this for "her."

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Katie told her smiling as she caressed her belly with one hand and held Emily's hand with the other.

"It's just a hunch" She said smiling back at her, happier than she thought she might ever be at this moment. "I just hope that one day I'd get to meet her…possibly in a nicer place than the prison visitor lounge, of course." She said laughing a little, something that made Katie even sadder than she was before.

"Don't cry" Emily told Katie who was now wiping tears off her eyes and started to sniffle.

But Katie couldn't help it, she was too emotional and she felt so sorry about all that was happening. She did not know how to react…she didn't even know what to say.

"You'll see how fast these years will go by, and then I'll be home…and we will all be a family again." She said to Katie still holding her right hand and wiping her tears out with the other.

"I wanna know one thing" Katie said after a while.

"Why would you WANT to do this? You've got so much to live for."

Emily stayed quiet for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a breath because she knew that if she didn't she was going to start to cry and this might cause Katie to back out of the decision she had made.

"That's it…I don't have anything to live for really…you on the other hand have two lives relying on you…"

"What about Naomi?"

She did not even let a moment past before she told Katie that Naomi was no longer part of her life. She had let her go, she had moved on from her and now she was just by herself… and THIS was her new life."

Katie did not insist on the Naomi thing, though she was clearly still upset over what she was hearing from her sister. Her hand caressing her as Emily's hands used to caress her when they were both little girls and Katie could not fall asleep.

Emily had always taken care of her, now that she thought about it well. She had always protected her, looked out for her…the only time she hadn't placed Katie first was in the case of Naomi Campbell…and life was so cruel that she had repaid her sister so badly.

Suddenly Katie felt a horrible pain in her heart as the officer near them told them it was time to go. Emily was handcuffed and taken back toward that hallway she had come from, while Katie was let go.

And immediately after she saw her sister walk down the hallway toward her cell she felt a little bit of her heart breaking from the inside. This was the first time she felt this horrible and all she could do was cry and caress her belly while she was taken down to the British embassy to get all her paperwork done. She had never felt this lost. She had never felt so lost and alone in her life. She had never known what it was like to be this alone. And all she wanted in the world was to be able to restore all the damage she had done to her family, her friends, herself…but at least until now she had nothing she could possibly do to remedy this. The damage was done.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna Fitch did not understand what was going on with her daughter. She had called very suddenly to announce that she was going to visit her and James in Malaga without much notice or even an explanation as to her sudden visit.

Emily had never been that close to her mother. There had always been issues, even as a little girl Emily was closer to Rob and Katie closer to her.

This is why she didn't understand why Emily had decided to just show up. But she welcomed her as best as she could, with open arms…expecting the worse, hoping for the best.

She went to pick her up in Madrid with her son James, very hopefully that this fear she had in her heart about what was going on with Emily was just her nerves. After she had lost Rob and after all that had happened with Katie, her nerves were never the same. She was now taking anxiety meds and feeling much better. But sometimes she'd have these hunches, these premonitions that something was going on with one of her kids and she'd go crazy trying to fight this feeling. This was one of those times.

"Mummmmmmm" Katie yelled from far away as she laid her bags on the floor and ran over toward her mother and held her as tightly as she could.

It had been years since she had seen her mother, even less held her. She hadn't been able to go to her dad's funeral, she hadn't been able to see James grow up…she hadn't been there for any of them and she felt horrible just thinking that she was now there in her mother's arms and receiving the love that was supposed to be meant for Emily. She didn't deserve anything anymore.

Jenna felt so strange as she hugged her daughter Emily and watched touched the long wavy red hair that lay on one of her shoulders. She looked so different. She looked so strange that she could almost look at her in the eyes and see that everything in her daughter's life had changed. She wasn't her Emily. Despite the fact that her Emily was never truly hers…she wasn't the Emily she knew. It was like she was hugging someone else.

Katie did not say much to her mum as she pulled over toward her brother and hugged him also. He looked at her very strangely and then started to take the bags from her hands and place them in a push cart they had retrieve earlier.

As they all walked down to the parking garage neither one of them could say much as being together once again felt so incomplete. It felt like they weren't the same family they once were. They weren't the Fitches anymore. It was all very sad and very strange. But it was what it was. And all three of them knew they had to live with it.

* * *

Three days passed before Jenna and Katie could sit down to talk to one another. The entire time before then Katie kept on avoiding both her brother and her mum in order not to be found out. This being Emily ordeal wasn't going to be easy to do. She had to think about it too much. She had to pick her words, she had to pick her tone of voice…she had to wear clothes and style her hair a certain way just to be able to look and be like Emily. It was a tough job.

Meanwhile, Jenna still found Emily's return home a bit disconcerting and she could not hold it any longer. One day she just blew up.

"This is all so weird" she told Emily as she handed her a smoke to which Emily refused and started walking away from her mother.

But Jenna wasn't going to let her daughter get away so easily.

"So now you've stopped smoking, as well…why this is something new…" She said following her around the house as Katie tried her best to walk away from the smoking.

It was childish and immature, but this was the way Jenna did things and she kept on following her daughter around until she budged. She knew something fishy was going on with Emily and that this little thing that had set her off so much had something to do with it.

"Would you just fucking…STOP IT, mum?" Katie said pulling the cigarette right out of her mother's mouth and pushing it against an ashtray that was on the mantle. "fucking hell!"

"Katie?" Jenna said for a moment as she looked her daughter in awe of what she had just witnessed.

Katie stayed quiet for a minute and could not look at her mother but then was smart enough to react the way Emily might have.

"So now I am Katie?" She said to her mum who was still looking at her trying to figure out why she had just called out her other daughter's name.

"Well that is just fucking great! Now I am fucking Katie…it's like a piece of infernal real estate in this fucking house…no matter how many years have passed…"

After this, she decided to walk out the door and into the patio hoping her mum wouldn't follow her and let her just ramble on. But Jenna wasn't buying it.

"Hey…" Jenna said getting in front of Katie's face and motioning her to stop whining and give her some time to explain.

"You just reacted like Katie…you don't smoke like Katie…you even gave me a hug Emily…you know how long it's been since you've given me a hug?"

Katie did not know what to answer. She wasn't sure how long it had been or if this was a rhetorical or possibly a trick question. Instead she stayed quiet for a moment and thought of what to do.

"See even you can't remember Emily…so…I just…I am sorry if I called you by Katie's name but I just…I miss her, you know, and it's hard…it's hard…it's hard to try to be calm not knowing where my daughter is right now…or if she is even alive…oh for God's sake…what if something has happened to her?"

"Nothing has happened to her mum…please don't worry" Katie took her mother in her arms and held her as best as she could. She didn't know how to repair all the damage she had done to her. And now that she was there having to lie to her, making her mother think she was Emily and knowing well that her mother would never forgive her if she found out what had gone on and how things had turned out.

All a sudden, for the first time ever, Katie felt what it was like to be in Emily's shoes and she was finally able to see why it was that Emily was always so repressed and so distant from her mum and from the rest of them. How could she never see it? It was obvious that her mum preferred her over Emily. She had Emily there, she was holding her and unsure whether her daughter was suffering and yet her mind was always on Katie.

Katie felt horrible about having robbed all the attention that Emily deserved from their mother Jenna. She almost wished for a moment that she had never been born and that Emily had been given the chance to be the only daughter to Jenna and Rob. She wished that she could make Katie Fucking Fitch disappear from the face of the earth and that Emily…poor innocent Emily…be brought back here and given all the things she deserved for always being so kind.

"I almost wish I was dead…if it wasn't because of you, love" she thought as she touched her belly and smiled. She couldn't believe that she had been given the chance to be a mum after all that she had done. And then suddenly she couldn't control herself and she had to tell her mom.

"Mum, I am pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8

"You are WHAT?"

James Fitch had never changed his ways. He was always just as loud and obnoxious as he had been when was just 12 years old and stealing the knickers out of his sister's wardrobe just to show them to Gordon McPherson. This time, he was just as loud….just as obnoxious and triple as stupid.

"But you're a lesbian…I mean…I know I fucking skipped out of anatomy class but last time I check two girl are NOT able to make a baby."

Jenna smacked her stupid son twice in the head just the same as her husband Rob used to do and then went on to hug her daughter one more and then touch her belly with a huge smile on her face.

"Emily that is wonderful news…but who's the father?"

Katie hadn't thought that far ahead. She stayed quiet for a moment and then without knowing what to respond she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Naomi and I…we…I mean…I got inseminated and we decided to have the child together."

Jenna did not know what to say. She stayed quiet at the answer her daughter had given her. Though she was expecting just that. She wasn't expecting her daughter to suddenly tell her that she had had a change of heart and that now she liked men and was dating them on the regular.

"Didn't Naomi get married to some German chap like a few months ago…JJ sent me the invitation via email….I'll search for it…" James said running out into his room to look for the invitation to Naomi's wedding.

"She called it off…the wedding…she called it off and now we are together again and I am with her and we are gonna have a baby, end of story."

She walked out of the room and took her purse and headed down to take a walk on the bay. She couldn't be in that flat any longer. All this being Emily business was driving her insane.

"Oh God, what I am gonna do now?"

She didn't know anything about Naomi. In fact, she didn't even know she had gotten married. All Emily had told her was that Naomi and she were no longer able to be together…but she never specified why. She didn't know what to do. But she knew she had to do something. Things were only getting worse as time passed. And all she wanted to do was try getting Emily out of jail somehow. So she had no choice but to try to go back to Bristol and start from the beginning. She had to find Naomi and ask her the biggest favor of life. And she didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to do it.

"Jesus, Emily…I am starting to think you took the easiest way out." She said as she sat down on a chair near the sand and just looked at the ocean. She thought about how far her sister was and how much she missed her. She thought of Alejandro. She cried so much that her head felt like it was filled with soap bubbles. She thought about her baby. Her baby was the only thing that kept her from going completely mental over this whole thing.

"If you _are_ a girl, I'll name you after your auntie….Emily…Emily Alexandra Fitch.….I hope you turn out to be half the woman she is."

* * *

Without much of an explanation she left Malaga just as inconspicuously as she had arrived. She used her mother's negativity toward her "lesbian pregnancy" with Naomi as an excuse to leave Malaga and go to Bristol. She needed to find Naomi and she needed to find her fast.

She arrived in Bristol almost at night and opened the door to the house that was once her family's home. It all felt so odd. The house was empty, it had been empty for years. As she turned on the lights she could still picture her parents, James and Emily sitting at the table waiting for her to bring over one of her infamous salads. It was the only thing she could cook well.

She walked around her home which was still furnished just the same as always and touched the dust off the furniture and she walked upstairs. It was like blast from the past, it was all so odd…yet so familiar. Suddenly she wasn't Katie, she wasn't in college, she wasn't 17…but she sure felt like she wanted it all back. Suddenly she wanted her family. She wanted what she had taken for granted for so long. She wanted those things she had given up for the things she thought she could never have. All the money, the luxury, the gluttony of her days as Alejandro's wife suddenly felt so insignificant compared to the happiness that this little house in the middle of Bristol had brought to her life.

"You were such a fucking bitch Katie Fitch" She said to herself as she looked in the mirror, with her hair tucked into a bun and her face washed. "How could you even think you'd be able to fill Emily's shoes, if you can't even fill your own?"

Suddenly she hated herself. She hated that Katie Fitch that she used to be. She saw the pictures and the memories still plastered on the wall that she had shared with her sister and she wanted to be able to go back in time and just punch herself in the face for being such a twat.

And that's how she fell asleep…still alone…just her and little Emily in this little Bristol house that suddenly felt so huge. Suddenly normal life was way too much for Katie Fucking Fitch.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am looking for Eff…Elizabeth…Elizabeth Stonem…."

She had walked all around Bristol in search for any of her friends from Roundview but had come out short. Even JJ, who she thought for sure was going to remain living in Bristol had apparently moved on somewhere else.

"She's not here right now" said the young man that answered the door at the Stonem's house. She thought for sure he had to be related to Effy because of his piercing blue eyes and his dark hair…and for a moment she hoped that it wasn't her husband or something that stupid…because that guy was just what the doctor had order…

"Oh for fuck's sake Katie" she said to herself. "Are you never gonna fucking learn?"

The young man wasn't sure why this girl was calling herself Katie after she had just introduced herself as Emily, but he didn't ask and instead just thought she might just be one of Effy's mental friends from when she was institutionalized.

"So when will she be back?" Katie said smiling at the young man and then internally yelling at herself for being such a flirt.

"She's back in a few hours…she's out with her boyfriend. Do you want to come in…it's quite cold outside…you look like you're freezing."

* * *

The young man introduced himself as Effy's older brother Tony and Katie and him talked about Roundview and being mental…and Effy…among other things.

Tony was not just cute but he was also really smart and entertaining. For the first time since she had left Mexico, she actually felt at ease and it was all because of him.

"Your poor dad" she said to him as Tony told her the stories of the tricks he used to play on his day just to mess with him when he was in college.

Katie was being Katie, and with Tony who didn't know the difference she could be who she truly was. Yes, it was true that she was dressed as Emily but Katie just couldn't help herself and after hours of talking and flirting with Tony, she had gone back to being that Katie she had always been…

"Well this is new" was Effy's reaction to what she found her brother Tony and who she thought was Emily Fitch doing on top of the kitchen table on at her mother's house.

"Effy" was all Katie could say as she pulled down her dress and then motioned to Tony to pull up his pants as she saw Fred cackling away in the room next door and Effy grab her by the hand and sit her down on the sofa.

"You know I am usually okay with pretty much anything…but…I am not sure exactly what it is that's going on here Emily Fitch."

She did not recognize her and that was a point in Katie's favor.

"This is incredible" was all that Fred could say as he turned on a smoke and just looked at Emily and Tony who was on a corner, embarrassed to even look at any of them.

"I almost wish Cook was here to see this"

Katie had to stop herself from smacking Fred over the head and yelling out that this was her fucking life and that she could shag whomever she wanted to. After all she was an adult, but then she remembered that she wasn't Katie to them and that Emily wouldn't react the same way she would and so she bit her lip and pushed her nails into her leg so hard that she thought she might have broken some capillaries.

"Shut up Freds…can you both just fucking…go…"Effy told Freddy and Tony who just walked outside into the yard and started to share a smoke amongst themselves to let the girls talk.

"I don't get this Emily…I don't even know where to start…so maybe you should start…"

"I came looking for you…" said Katie after taking a deep breath and trying to channel Emily.

"Right."

"And Tony said you weren't here and then we started talking…"

"You know that my brother is married, right?"

"He is?"

"Don't you remember…being at his wedding to Michelle, four years ago?…"

"Umm..."

"Jesus Emily, when you met Cassie...and Max..." Effy looked surprised at Emily's sudden case of amnesia.

"Oh yes…I just thought that….well…I didn't think, actually…it just sort of happened…"

"It _just _happened…you were in the kitchen in my old home talking to my brother and then all of a sudden you decided you were no longer a lesbian and then you decided to fuck my married brother…and it _just _sort of happened?…"

Katie was furious and annoyed and she hated Effy and her stupid way of making everyone feel small just by looking at them. She wanted so much to call her a fucking twat and then leave there but she took a moment and thought about it all and realized that what had just happened with Tony Stonem was kind of ridiculous after all. Instead she decided to change the subject and start talking about what she really came here to do. She needed to see Naomi.

"I came here looking for you, hoping that you could get me in touch with Naomi…I know this is going to sound kind of stupid and you'll probably won't wanna believe me but I promise you that it isn't. I need to see Naomi, and I need to see her right away.


	10. Chapter 10

She hated driving and so she decided it was safer to just take the train out to London to the address that Effy had given her. It felt weird that Effy had smiled so devilishly at her request for her to see Naomi, but she convinced herself that it was all probably just due to the fact that Effy always looked like she had some kind of devilish plan in the back of her mind.

She didn't expect this to be as easy as she played it in her head. She could imagine that Naomi was now married and had moved on with her life and that she would probably refuse any request for help…even if it did come from "Emily" who she once claimed to be the love of her life.

When she got to London, Katie was so exhausted that she refused to stop at the hotel and decided to head over to Naomi's and get everything settled once and for all. Her stomach was in shreds, her nerves were shocked and on top of it all she had to walk to Naomi's place from where the taxi driver had dropped her off because of some stupid construction project that was going on nearby.

It was raining and Katie was in one of her moods and all she could think was that she wanted to get to a bed as she rung at the door that was supposed to be Naomi's door and no answered.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" she said to herself as she placed her small bag down and started to walk around to an open porch door the backyard.

Katie smiled as she saw crazy old Naomi with some loud music on jamming away with a Blondie song as she pushed a mop around the floor of the small kitchen.

"You really know how to pick them, sis" she said as she thought of how her sister Em might enjoy this scene a little too much and then she started to walk over to the back door and knocked on it as hard as she could.

"Who the _fuck_ is it now…?"

* * *

Naomi hadn't seen Emily Fitch since that night she left her asleep on the train to Munich so when she suddenly appeared on her doorstep of her porch she not only did not know what to say but even less what to do.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna let me into your house…I'm freezing out here!" Katie told her trying to be as coy as possible about this whole being Emily thing…something she was still trying hard to get used to.

"Emily…what are you doing here?" Naomi reacted after a moment and did not let Emily say anything else, and instead she took her in her arms and started to hug her…but Emily pulled away instantly.

"I am sorry…" Katie said trying not to look into her eyes, and instead asking Naomi to fetch her a towel and walking toward the front door to pick up the bag she left behind.

Naomi did not understand what was going on. One minute she was in her kitchen, cleaning and jamming to one of her favorite songs and suddenly there was Emily Fitch on her doorstep, all wet from the rain and acting weirder than usual.

After fetching some dry clothes out of her wardrobe and waiting for Emily to get changed, Naomi stood at the door right outside her bathroom with a cup of tea in her hand and a look of utter confusion. She needed to know what is going on.

"Here, I warmed up some tea for you…" She said handing the cup over to Emily who refused to look at her and just walked back downstairs to the living room and took a seat.

Naomi watched Emily walk and looked at her hair and tried to look into her eyes but she just saw something completely different and then she suddenly she thought she understood what was going on there.

"What time will your husband be home?" Katie said trying to get the ball rolling on the conversation she was about to have with Naomi…thought she didn't know where to start.

"I really wouldn't know…I've got no husband."

Katie smiled and shook her head as she tried desperately not to say what she wanted to say to Naomi at that moment.

If she was Katie, if she was allowed to be Katie she would've told her something a lot worse than she could say playing Emily.

"You know I just realized that I am just a big old Lesbo and up and left him at the altar…don't you wish you would've been there to see that my Katie-kins."

Katie couldn't help but laugh out at Naomi's comment and the go on to tell her the truth.

"I knew I couldn't get this one past you…" she said still laughing and finishing up her tea.

"What are you doing here…and why are you dressed like Emily?" Naomi said with a worried face and taking the cup out of Katie's hands.

Suddenly, Katie stopped laughing and took a breath and started to speak.

"I think you're gonna want to sit down for this one…"


	11. Chapter 11

Naomi was sitting down but her head kept on spinning as she heard the words that were coming out of Katie's mouth. She wanted to kill her. She wanted to grab a hold of Katie Fitch and just choke her to death at just the thought of Emily…her Emily all alone in a prison cell in lord knows where…she did not know how to fucking react. So she reacted as best as she could.

"How could you fucking let this happen to her…"

"Naomi, let me explain…"

"You're such a fucking selfish cow…as usual…now Emily is in jail in your place and you're here gallivanting along in Europe as if you hadn't done anything wrong you fucking bitchhhhh"

She did not let Katie finish telling her before she ran toward her and pushed her to the floor and started to punch her as hard as she could.

Katie could hardly breathe. She had Naomi holding her down and sitting on top of her hitting her as hard as she possibly could and all she could think was her baby…and out of nowhere she suddenly felt this surge of energy and pushed Naomi away from her with the most strength she'd ever have in her entire life.

"I am pregnant Naomi…that's why Emily took my place…I didn't want her to do it. I was going to confess the next morning but I wasn't able to get up because of morning sickness and I stayed behind until midmorning when the guard came over and told me to get dressed to see the judge. Then she plead guilty in front of my face and I flipped out…I didn't wanna let her go on with it, but she didn't let me Naomi. She said she wasn't doing it for me…she was doing it for "her."

She pulled up her shirt and pointed to her obviously pregnant belly and started to cry to harshly that Naomi had to help her sit down and try to calm her.

"I know what you all think…I know you all think I am a fucking bitch and that if given the chance screw Emily up, that I would…but in this case you're wrong. I want to get Emily out of there and take the place that I deserve…but I can't do it right now…not until I know my baby will be okay."

Naomi Campbell was never close enough to Katie Fitch that she'd ever in a million years thought she'd find herself hugging her ex- sister in law…but at that moment she saw the sincerity and pain in Katie's eyes and she felt as though she needed a hug.

"I am really sorry about pushing you over like that…and not letting you finish Katie…are you feeling alright? Did I hurt you?"

It was amazing to see these two at that moment in a warm embrace, since they had pretty much despised one another since the first time they had met. And it was so odd to Naomi sometimes to see Emily's face plastered on someone as evil as Katie Fitch…it was puzzling and unsettling but now that she was there comforting Katie and she had seen that maybe Katie was, after all, an actual human being she could actually see how much the Fitch twins were in fact very much alike. It was just a matter of perspective.

"I am fine…I think…I am just a little bruised" said Katie as she placed a bag of peas that Naomi had wrapped around a towel over the bruises that Naomi had left all over her face.

"As long as the baby is fine…" Naomi said as she placed her hand on Katie's belly and smiled just thinking about the possibility of another little Fitch walking around the world…

"Naoms…I've got something else to tell you…" Katie said all of a sudden remembering what it was she had come all the way to London to do in the first place.

"I know that this is going to sound really weird…and you may not even be willing to do it but I need you to do me a favor…a very big favor…"

"OK" she said a bit concerned at seeing Katie's face change rapidly.

"I need you to pretend that this baby is yours and Emily's"


	12. Chapter 12

"You want me to do what?"

Naomi didn't understand exactly what Katie wanted her to do. She was hearing the words and she thought she knew what Katie was trying to convey…but the plan that Katie had concocted in her head wasn't making any sense at all to Naomi. Just like Katie promised, it was the weirdest thing she'd ever heard.

"OK, let me get this straight…so you want ME to pretend that you're Emily, pretend that her and I are back together, get married to you…as Emily…set up adoption papers for your child with the Mexican and adopt the baby as my own…with Emily…and this is going to help Emily get out of jail, how?"

Katie thought about how bad this whole thing sounded and she wondered how it was that she had come up with such a cockamamie plan in the first place.

"OK…let me explain…everyone except you and Emily thinks that I am Emily..."

"Alright…I got that part…"

"And the only way to be able to get Emily out of jail would be for me to go back to the States and confess that she is Emily and I am Katie and have Emily freed…"

"Right"

"But the only way I will do that is if I know that Little Emily…"

"Little Emily?"

"The baby…"

"Oh…okay…"

"The only way I'd do it is if I know she's going to be okay and the only way I can be sure of that is if the baby is with you and with Emily and that you both adopt her as your own. Because otherwise, if I go back to the States now and confess I will be forced to stay there with the baby… and expose her and myself to any revenge efforts from the X-50s and any other group that was against the Ramirez Cartel."

Naomi finally understood. She needed to do this. She thought this was the only way for Katie and Emily to be able to switch back without placing the baby in danger. And even more so…she understood that if Emily had stayed behind as Katie was because she wanted her sister and the baby to be okay. Naomi also wanted everything to be okay. She had no choice but to abide by Katie's crazy plan.

"I guess I have no choice but to marry you Katie-kins" she said laughing at herself as she heard what she had just said.

"And to think that just yesterday I was complaining to my co-worker that my life was just way too plain...and then all of a sudden…a Fitch walks back into my life and now just look at what a mess I am in again."

They both couldn't help but laugh, though they knew what they were about to do wasn't going to be easy. But they had to do it...there was no going back on their plan now.


	13. Chapter 13

Naomi Campbell had had plenty of weird moments throughout her lifetime but this one, by far had to be weirdest.

There she was, in front of her all her friends and some family…on a Saturday afternoon…all dressed up in one of her best dresses and getting married to none other than Katie Fucking Fitch.

She still couldn't help laugh at herself as she thought about it. As she saw them all sitting in their funny little rows, waiting for Katie…dressed as Emily being brought down the aisle by her brother James and looking at Jenna's face of complete disagreement at what was happening.

They were in Jenna's mother's house in Malaga. It was a beautiful day near the beach and the sun was shining and the birds were chirping and it may have been just a perfect moment for Naomi, except it wasn't because this was all just a pantomime. This was all just a show and her and Katie were betraying everyone…even their very best friends…and they were doing it all for Emily. And Emily didn't even know about it.

Katie on the other hand wasn't as amused about having to do this whole thing in front of everyone. She was doing it for her child and for her sister…but if it wasn't because of them two she would've rather been doing anything else in the world that morning. She really did not know what it was she was getting herself into.

The ceremony went on just as planned. It was a matter of minutes and after a very awkward and passionless kiss Emily and Katie went on their ways into the small reception that the Fitche's grandmother had prepared for them.

And they were all there…Effy and Freds, Thomas and Pandora and JJ…even Cook was present. In fact, Cook was probably the most present out of all of them.

"Oh lezzos, that was the most pathetic excuse for a kiss I had ever seen in my entire life…I think Emily's grandmother kissed me hello with a little more passion that you two just did…I am starting to think that Lesbian deathbed thing is starting to get a hold of ya."

Cook couldn't help but be Cook and always have and voice an opinion about every single thing he saw and did. But the truth was that everyone in that small ceremony saw the lack of passion and chemistry that Naomi and who they thought was Emily had…but nobody was brave enough to say anything.

"Jesus, Cook…why must you always be such a twat" Katie said out of pure fury and then walked away from her friends as Naomi followed her into the house where they were finally alone.

"This is the most metal thing I've ever done in my entire life" Naomi said to Katie who looked obvious upset at all that was happening.

"I am glad you find it amusing…I find it revolting…I don't even know what the fuck I am doing anymore."

"Hey…don't you come at me with this whole…I find it revolving crap after you were the one who convinced me that this was the only way to get Emily out of jail…" said Naomi trying not to look too upset since she noticed that all the guests were suddenly facing their way trying to figure out what it was that they were both doing inside the house.

"I am sorry" Katie said pushing her face into her hands and starting to cry. "I am just exhausted, you know"

Naomi couldn't stop feeling self-conscious as everyone was looking at the way Katie suddenly started had started to cry.

"Oh Jesus…please don't cry…Ka…please don't cry, ok? This isn't good for the baby…" Naomi said, placing her hand on Katie's belly slightly.

"Oh" She said to Katie as she noticed something strange. "What the heck is that?"

"She's kicking." Katie said not very amused as this wasn't the first time the baby had done that.

"Oh my gosh…oh…there she goes again" Naomi said laughing really loudly and caressing her new wife's belly.

"Her daddy wanted to be a football player before he got into the business" Katie said a bit more enthused at seeing the way Naomi kept on jumping every time Little Emily kicked.

"I think she'll turn pro before she comes out of this womb…look at her go."

This moment was all too beautiful and was all too strange for Naomi and for Katie, yet they shared it with the most sympathy and the best attitude they possibly could.

After the ceremony and the reception, Katie and Naomi were forced to share a room in a suite that their friends had rented out as a present for them in the most expensive hotel in town for a few days. They weren't too keen on having to share a bed together but they sure did like being pampered and enjoying the ocean and the pool. And for a few days both Katie and Naomi sort of forgot why it was that they were doing all this and they actually started to enjoy one another's company. It was the rarest sight anyone ever saw.


End file.
